


Birthday Brunch

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Lance is all partied out, so Keith makes his birthday nice and relaxful by getting them brunch at home to start their day of lazying around





	Birthday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't connected to the youtuber au I started for Lance's birthday. I just wrote something small based on something that I had done

Keith closed the front door to the house as quietly as possible, hitting the remote for the gate to their house to open. His boyfriend Lance was fast asleep in bed still after his whole family, every single McClain – minus the cousin who’s wedding everyone had been there for – had taken him out for a day early birthday dinner. Lance’s younger sister Veronica had her birthday on the 31st of July so they used the excuse of the last day in town to celebrate both siblings’ birthdays. Lance had begged for Keith not to do anything big for his birthday.

“With so many wedding related things and dinner parties we seem to be having, I’m partied out. I don’t think I even want to leave the house.” Lance had been explaining to Keith as he got ready to go out with his family. Keith had obviously been invited but he was still getting over mild food poisoning he picked up at the wedding only days before. “so, whatever you have planned had better be small.” Lance begged.

So Keith was going with small. Keith drove to the grocery store to buy what he needed to make Lance brunch. He’d eaten the last of what they had to eat in the fridge the night before and they did need to do a huge shopping trip, but Keith was just getting essentials. They’d worry about actual food later. He did need to be quick though. He didn’t want Lance getting up before he got back but of course, it seemed that the grocery store was busy when he got there. Still, he powered through, getting the things he wanted on his list, double checking to be sure. He also made sure to call ahead to Lance’s favourite bakery to order a cupcake for Lance. if they weren’t going out tonight, Keith could at least make sure Lance had something sweet to eat.

He was lucky when he got home. The only person there to greet him at the door was Cosmo, his Siberian Huskey-Malamute. If the cats weren’t up, then he knew for a fact they were still curled up with Lance. he unpacked everything and started cutting up the fruit for the fruit salad, cutting apples he planned on adding to waffles he hoped he could make. It’d be a risk, but he knew Lance liked waffles on his birthday.

“The things I do for this boy.” Keith said to Cosmo, who decided to lay in the path of where Keith needed to walk, like she was a cat. Keith blamed it on raising her around Red, the sassiest cat he ever knew. 

He used pancake mix to make his life easier and while waiting for it to set and for the waffle iron to get hot, he quickly went to the hall closet and pulled out all the extra blankets he could grab and dropped them by the patio door. Unlike last year, it was bright and shinning and perfect weather and Keith was going to take advantage of it. When he saw Cosmo’s head perk up, he knew he was in for trouble.

“Keith?” he heard Lance whine from upstairs. He quickly rushed upstairs, blocking Lance from stumbling out of the bedroom

“Hey, you're up. How do you feel?” Keith asked, watching Lance rub his eyes. He liked many versions of Lance, but this was one of his favourite ones even though Lance hated how he looked. Messy hair, sleepy face, marks from the pillow and droopy eyes. 

“Tired. I was gonna take a shower.” Lance said, moving to duck under Keith’s arms but Keith stopped him

“You should go back to sleep for a little while, at least until you feel more awake. You got back late last night.” Keith tried, wanting to coax Lance back to bed

"Hmm, I guess I could." Lance said, he was obviously too tired to argue.

"You go back to bed. I'll call you downstairs when it's a more decent time." With a kiss on the cheek and a gentle shove, Keith got Lance back into bed before going back downstairs where the waffle iron was ready for use. After stirring in the last minute cinnamon and apple pieces, he poured some of the batter into the iron and closed it. He noticed that a bit had overflowed on the sides and grabbed a knife to cut it away so he wouldn't have a gigantic mess to clean up when he was done. Pieces had stuck to the knife and he used his teeth to pull them into his mouth. He was glad Hunk wasn't here. Keith was oddly notorious for stealing batter or dough from any recipe, hence why Hunk banned him from entering the kitchen until he was done and Keith was allowed to lick the bowl. Lance was more lenient and since Lance was upstairs and Hunk didn't live with them, he could do whatever he wanted.

Granted it did come to bite him in the ass later. It was the last set of waffles and Keith was getting stuff ready to take outside since Lance texted him to let him know he was more awake and going to take a shower. He picked the knife up again to scrape away the overflowing batter and for some reason didn't use his teeth to get it off, he put his mouth on it, you know, the hot metal.

Cosmo stood up from the floor as she watched her owner drop the knife and let out mildly pained moans.

"Ow! Fuck, ow, that hurt." It wasn't a burn as much as it was a numbness on his lips, but it still hurt. He washed his lips with cold water for a few minutes until the waffle was done. He wiped his mouth as he dished the last waffle onto its plate and turned the waffle iron off. Even though he wanted to moan about his mild burn for longer, he had to get everything outside.

First, he had gotten the blankets onto the grass outside, near the tree where the hammock Lance would be relaxing on in the warmer months was. Then he dragged the patio ottoman onto the blankets and covered it with another blanket and once the area to eat was all set up, he started bringing out the food. Waffles, fruit salad, they're favourite chips and dip, smoked salmon, cream cheese, cherry tomatoes, a bagett, juice, Lance's favourite brand of smoothies and Keith's preferred brand of green juice, because he was way too lazy to make them himself, plus plates, cutlery, cups and the last set of pillows.

Red and Blue, his and Lance's cat respectively had joined him out in the backyard, seeing how their sleeping buddy was awake and while they entertained themselves by climbing up the tree, Cosmo sat in the shade of the ottoman. Hand finding Cosmo's head, Keith called Lance on his phone.

"Yeah?" Lance answered

"Come meet me in the backyard."

"Ok, be there in a sec. It's really sunny outside. Do you have your sunglasses with you?" Lance asked, Keith hearing him move around over the phone.

"I didn't pick them up. They're still in my case in my bag from yesterday."

"Gez, prescription sunglasses and you still forget to put them on." Lance mildly scolded

"You're talking to the guy who also forgets to put his reading glasses on as well." Keith reminded. "hurry up."

"Alright, I'm coming. Love you."

"Love you too." Keith replied before hanging up and rubbing at Cosmo's head more before glancing over at the tree where Red was relaxing on a limb listening to nature, while Blue still hopped around the different tree limbs. He also realized he forgot to grab Lance's gift from where he hid it in the living room, but he could get it later.

Before he knew it, Lance was walking out the patio door, smiling down at the spread.

"What's this? Where'd all this food come from?"

"You said you didn't want to leave the house, but it is your birthday, so I wanted to make at least kinda special. So while you were asleep, I went out and got all this. I also got you a cupcake from your favourite bakery." Keith explained as he took the sunglasses from Lance, finally able to look up at his boyfriend without squinting in the sun.

"Wait really? Aww, babe, thanks. You didn't have to do this. You really got up early so you could just go shopping to make me breakfast?" Lance asked, sitting on the blanket next to his boyfriend, leaning on him.

"I wanted to do something for you." Keith shrugged

"Your sweet." Lance said pressing his lips to Keith's cheek when he noticed Keith's lips looked red. "have you been biting on your lips? They look red."

"Uh, actually I burned myself kinda. I was cleaning off the waffle iron with the knife and my mind didn't go to use teeth, it went to use mouth hence the burn."

"Oh, babe. Let me kiss it better." Keith didn't protest as Lance pressed their lips together gently as if to not hurt Keith. "hmm, you taste like cinnamon." Lance said pulling away and licking his lips.

"I made cinnamon apple waffles." 

"Have I told you what an amazing boyfriend you are?" Lance asked, nuzzling close to Keith

"You have. Now come on. While I've waited it's gotten hotter and this cream cheese won't stay solid long." Keith said, taking the chance to steal a quick kiss from Lance.

They ate their brunch, conversation flowing now that it felt like they'd been keeping normal conversations to the back burner with all the wedding stuff that had been happening. Most of the food was gone by the time Lance dragged them out of the food and onto the hammock. They felt Cosmo nosing around under them before they heard her settling down. The leaves blocked most of the sunlight, so Keith could feel small spots filtered around them. Keith was starting to feel like he could doze off with the gentle rocking.

"This is nice." He heard Lance say, as the hand of the arm Keith had his head on started gently tugging on strands of his hair. "I'm all for big parties on my birthday, but this is better. Just you, me and our fur babies."

"I still have to give you your present." Keith said, turning his head into Lance's hand more.

"We can do that once we actually move. But having you here is the best present. You and that easily blushing face of yours." Lance teased as Keith's face started to flush red

"I swear to god, if it wasn't your birthday." Keith moaned in embarrassment. It didn't matter if it was or wasn't. Keith knew Lance would take any opportunity to embarrass him. It was fine, he just got him back later with just as sappy lines. And Keith planned on getting Lance red and in a mess of affection before the day was through.

What, just because it was his birthday didn’t mean he'd just let off without trying to make a mess of him.


End file.
